Ghouls
A Ghoul 'is an undead creature possibly created by demonic magic that desires only human flesh and blood. It will greedily devour a corpse, this necrophagous behaviour is its preference due to it being far easier (they can be lazy creatures). It desires living human flesh as well and It will strive to obtain a living victim if it can do so without being detected. These creatures tend to travel and hunt in small packs, and even a small group can strip a corpse to nothing in minutes. Although they can be very animalistic they can be intelligent and very cunning. Their most deadly weapons are the razor-sharp claws on their hands. In Arabian folklore In ancient Arabian folklore, the ghoul dwells in burial grounds and other uninhabited places. The ''ghul is a devilish type of jinn believed to be sired by Iblis. The Arabian ghoul is a desert-dwelling, shapeshifting demon that can assume the guise of an animal, especially a hyena. It lures unwary travellers into the desert wastes to slay and devour them. The creature also preys on young children, robs graves, drinks blood, steals coins and eats the dead, taking on the form of the one they previously ate. The beasts are somewhat canine-like with their muzzles filled with bone-crushing teeth and their preference to skitter around on all fours. Description Ghouls are commonly described as having long arms, sinewy legs, gaunt faces, large and sometimes bulging eyes, powerful jaws with bone-crushing teeth, robust hands, and pale skin with a bit of rubberiness to it. Their claws are extremely sharp and are used to dig in the dirt and to rip apart flesh, their filthy claws are their main weapons and can tear a human to shreds without much trouble. Some ghouls have a touch that causes paralysis for a short period, this is possibly caused by some sort of magic power. A Ghoul's jaws can break bone which is very helpful since ghouls eat nearly all of a body and leave very little. Ghouls have a very grim sense of humour, they are tricky and will use their black comedy to torment potential threats or victims, it is wise not to talk to a ghoul because they will try to find out about you and make you suffer before they come in for the kill, they can be considered master manipulators. They love to play with their victims' corpses especially to upset people. Powers '''Shapeshifting: ﻿Ghouls have the power to transform into any human. This can only be done by consuming human flesh (living or dead, it matters not). Ghouls gain the memories of the person they are mimicking. They have even been known to take the form of other scavengers such as Hyenas or Jackels. Superhuman Speed: Ghouls can move faster than humans on all fours, they skitter towards prey and catch them without much trouble. They aren't very good at long-distance running and usually only sprint in shadows to sneak up on someone or something. They have been known to crush skulls to get at their victims' brains. Superhuman Strength: D'''espite having very thin bodies Ghouls can overpower a human by simply using their bare hands to tear off the person's limbs, this supernatural strength isn't used much in fights due to the creatures being sneaky by nature. '''Superhuman Agility: Ghouls possess advanced agility. They can climb up walls like a lizard and they jump from extremely high heights without any trouble. This is used to keep themselves hidden from the sight of their prey. Superhuman Endurance: Ghouls are impervious to pain, do not age, need no air to breathe, and are immune to drugs, poisons, and gases. Guns and knives can wound these creatures, but they will not kill them, they heal from most of these wounds in seconds. Heightened Senses: Ghouls can hear whispered conversations even ones in far off buildings which helps them keep track of enemies. Their smell is remarkably acute which helps them track down rotting carrion and due to their nocturnal nature they can see without any trouble in the darkness Infectious Bite: Like werewolves, ghouls possess a dangerous bite; if someone is bitten by a ghoul, they will be infected with a sickness known as Ghoul Fever which causes the afflicted to die in a couple of weeks and rise as a newly formed Ghoul. Claws and Teeth: Their claws and teeth are extremely deadly with the ability to cripple anyone who tries to battle with them without a plan, their teeth can crush bones to tiny bits. Healing Factor: 'Ghouls possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously unless a special weapon is used. 'Weakness ' Decapitation:' Complete removal or destruction of the head is lethal to a Ghoul. Light: While sunlight can hurt them, it's not lethal as it only causes pain to ghouls. Other kinds of lights can be harmful to their eyes, which are more sensative than those of normal humans. Fire: '''Ghouls can be killed by a hot enough fire. A corpse needs immense temperatures, oxygen, and constant heat to be reduced to charred ashes. '''Concentrated Acid: Any exposure to concentrated acid will result in death to a ghoul. Gallery 2007 30 days of night 018.jpg 30-days-of-night mare.jpg 30.jpg 30days2x.jpg Vampire-30-days-of-night.jpg ImagesCAFKJGFJ.jpg 30-days-of-night-10.jpg PHeIfhjkpkexhf 1 m.jpg ImagesCAEK4OP7.jpg 4473403 std.jpg 1.jpg ImagesCA2X2KV7.jpg Rtuk feature josh hartnett 04.jpg 30daysofnight-review02.jpg Webo 30daysofnight.jpg Man site.jpg ImJ3EVYRsUHWRCC6YXOwE48g .jpg ImagesCA6GYDRT.jpg Hungry-vampires-30-days-of-night-3736644-545-800.jpg 30daysofnight-vampire.jpg 30daysofnight small.jpg 30 Days of Night- Dark Days 7.jpg 1798649209 05aca5b475.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ghouls Category:Demons Category:Son of the dragon Category:Jerks Category:Reptiles Category:Goblin